Mistress of Them All
by YuriAddict8993
Summary: Regina and Emma long to be married! They have been in love for several years and now's their chance to. Emma is about to take over as queen and won't take over unless Regina is hers. What will happen if the curse gets enacted? My first SwanQueen fic :3 I may make a sequel, seeing as I'm growing to love this story.
1. The Mistress

The Mistress of Them All

A regally dressed woman in a black gown, with a low neck with hauntingly gorgeous brown eyes crossed the ballroom floor, catching all eyes of men and women alike. Wives shamed their husbands even after staring themselves. Her bodice clung tightly to her form, pressing her well-endowed chest ever tighter, showing off her assets greater. She'd been approached by many a man asking her to bear a child of his and each time she politely declined. Grazing her fingertips over the soft marble, she accidentally ran into someone, sending her flat on her rear.

"Ouch… oh that hurt," she grumbled with bitterness. She looked up and saw kind eyes looking back at her. Those eyes were a dark, yet bright, shade of green and held no anger to another. Regina sat there and stared into the eyes, oblivious to the help being offered to her. The person took Regina by her hand and pulled her to her feet. The self-proclaimed "Evil Queen" was speechless. No one had been daring enough to touch her, let alone help her. She looked to her saviour and saw it was the woman she hated most: Princess Emma. A scowl crossed the Evil Queen's beautiful face as she stalked away. Emma looked at the retreating, gorgeous figure in a curious manner. The Queen, Snow White came up behind Emma and gave her a side-hug.

"Regina is a bitter woman my dear. She is also a harlot; someone who has slept with many men," she added. Emma kept watching the woman walk away, ignoring her mother.

"Maybe, you misunderstand her mother. She may need a friend," Emma defends.

"She is also called "The Mistress of Them All" Emma. She has slept with every-"

"So what?" she interrupted, spinning out of her mother's embrace; her eyes aflame with passion. "So what if she's slept around? You would still love her if she were your daughter, no?" Emma deftly countered before running after Regina.

Regina was uttering swears under her breath for being so foolish. She has always longed to be in the castle and she had her chance. Now she can't go ever again because she knocked over Princess Emma. Now, she will be even further the talk of the kingdom for clumsiness as well as her being a whore. She wasn't either. The whore rumour started when she denied a man of his presence. A man named Daniel whom she somewhat cared for before the incident. After that, he was nothing more than an annoying fly on the wall.

"Regina! Wait up!" Someone called. Regina looked back and saw the naïve princess running after her.

"Surely your mother warned you of my acts?" she said smoothly and calmly; glad that her back was turned again so as she won't see the worry etched on her features. Emma's heel –clicking had slowed as she spoke to her.

"She had, but I don't believe her. You couldn't possibly have slept with everyone in town. You would still be going," Emma jested. Regina turned to the princess and looked her in the eye, their noses touching.

"Listen closely: I would advise you to keep our meeting private or I will ruin your reputation. Got it?" she threatened. It was harsh but she wanted to scare her into not telling anyone what she'll tell the blonde. Emma nods sincerely and follows Regina again into a room. As both women enter the room, Emma closes and locks the door behind her, then turning to look at Regina, sitting on the windowsill.

"Gina," she says in a pleading tone. "I can't keep this charade going forever. I want to tell my parents about us and how they are wrong about you. I want to tell them how much I love you," she finishes while walking to the sitting queen. Emma and Regina had been having this relationship for a couple years now; ever since Emma turned 15 and Regina almost 17. The Daniel incident happened when they first started to see each other. Emma heard this and confronted Regina immediately, where Regina explained the whole thing. Ever since, they had had a deep trust agreement as well as a truth agreement. But at this moment, Regina didn't know what to do for this. She wanted to be open with Emma but the matter of her parents as well as Cora made it hard.

"Emma," she said, taking her hands, entwining their fingers. "we may have to rethink the parents thing. I know you want to be able to be with me openly but while the rumour of me still stands and your parents still reign, my mother will still not be as accepting." A tear started to roll down her cheek as she continued. "I love you too much to lose you as well, so I wouldn't dare leave." A small smile was present on her painted lips as Emma's own grin broadened. Regina cupped Emma's cheek and brushed her thumb across the skin before drawing her in for a kiss. Not one as demanding as the day before but sweet, and full of promise. They drew apart but rested their foreheads together.

"I don't want this moment to end, dear. I long to stay here, hidden from wandering eyes together," Regina breathed truthfully. She'd never felt happier than when she was with Emma. Both women felt… alive with each other. They didn't feel a need to hide any part of themselves when the other was around.

"Did you come tonight to surprise me at my coronation ball?" Emma whispered, her lips brushing against the older woman's, causing her to shudder.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to see you again before…" Regina let the sentence fall away, the realization too hard for her to admit.

"I became queen?" Emma finished which Regina nodded in agreement to. Emma kissed the brunette softly.

"I would reject being the queen if it meant I could stay with you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you Regina, for the rest of my life, the rest of OUR lives," Emma said with conviction and was dead serious. "If I can't be queen and have you rule beside me, I don't want that position. I want you!" Regina had tears brimming in her eyes. "Regina, will you come back with me to get your name cleared with my parents? Will you be my queen? Will you be my wife?" Tears were falling from her eyes at this point. Emma sank to a knee before Regina and pulled out a box from her bustier and opened it to reveal a gorgeous marriage ring. Regina held a hand over her mouth in surprise but nodded tearfully and fell to the floor in front of Emma.

"Yes, I will be your queen and yes, I will gladly marry you my love," she said before kissing Emma deeply and passionately. When a need for air was overwhelming, they broke apart and Emma slid the ring over Regina's third finger on her left hand, her ring finger. A gasp escaped from Emma's lips.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked with concern.

"It fits perfectly. My mother's engagement ring fits you," she said with excitement. A smile slid over the older woman's lips at the realization.

"Did your mother know you would marry a woman?" Regina asked in a teasing tone.

"Yes, she did. I came to her with what I felt at the time. This was when we first started seeing each other. I wouldn't tell her it was you until she accepted and understood. When she accepted me, she gave me the ring and said '_Marry who makes you happiest my dear Emma. Your father and I will always love you._' When she said that, I'd planned on telling her that you made me the happiest girl on earth. Then the Daniel thing happened and she told me to stay away from you. Now that I've given you the ring, she must-"

"Emma, I have to stop you there. Snow may not approve of me for your wife. I… I want you to be happy…" Regina interrupts tearfully. Emma takes Regina's hands and pulled her up to her feet.

"Regina, you are the only person who makes me happy. I want to take you to my parents, regardless of what they say, and say to them I'm marrying Regina and kiss you in front of them before walking off with your hand in mine." Concern vanishes from the brunette and readily agrees to the motion.

With Regina's hand in her own, Emma felt on top of the world, until she came to the ballroom. Regina sensed the change and laced her fingers with the blonde's and gave her hand a squeeze. As the pair approached Snow and David, the king took a protective stance in front of his wife.

"What are you doing with my daughter Harlot?" he asked venomously,

"Don't address Regina as such father," Emma defends which earns a look from both parents. "She isn't a harlot, but merely an innocent fallen victim to idle chatter. She is a wholesome woman who I love." Snow looks at Emma with curious then understanding eyes. David keeps staring at both of the women before him with disbelief.

Sensing this, Emma takes Regina's left hand and shows the ring.

"How'd you get that Emma?" David asks.

"I gave it to her," Snow confessed. David looks at his wife curiously when she elaborated, "Emma had come to me one day and said that she had feelings for someone, a woman, and asked me if that was fine. I told her to follow me and I gave her your mother's ring and told her to marry whomever makes her happiest."

"And Regina makes me happiest. I only feel happy genuinely when I'm with her," Emma confessed before the whole crowd that had slowly gathered. "I love her with all my heart and I will marry her. If she will not be my queen, then find another for I will not rule unless she is by my side." With that Emma dipped Regina low and kissed her before all of them, sending a collective gasp and a few aww's from the crowd. Upon pulling away, Emma took her fiancée's hand and started to walk away.

"Emma, Regina wait," Snow called, rushing toward the two. When they turn back, they see the short haired brunette running to them. When she reached the pair, she wrapped her arms around them.

"I never believed that Regina was a whore. I knew she was innocent I was telling you that stuff to see how you'd react. When you retaliated tonight, I knew that she was who you were saying you were in love with a few months ago," she confessed to her daughter. "Regina, I'm glad you are the one who makes my daughter happy. You better keep her happy or you will hear from me," she mock-threatened, knowing Regina would do no such thing. "Also, I accept you as my daughter as well. When I knew you were my daughter's love, I accepted you. You are nothing less than perfect for her," Snow finished with a smile, before walking back to her husband, whom is still dumbfounded. He just found out that his daughter is in love with a woman and his wife approves. He and Snow shall talk about this later.

Emma and Regina are in the hallway laughing like madwomen because of the high adrenaline moment they had faced with David and Snow. They could hardly form coherent words due to their hysterics. The brunette was the first to calm down and wipe away tears from her laughter to see her love slumped on the wall still chuckling. Biting her lower lip softly, Regina walks over to the blonde and puts a hand on her hip and takes her hand. Emma stops laughing and looks her fiancée in her eyes and sees what she's doing. They both hear the song drifting out the door of the ballroom and the pair starts to dance, for the first time. Both women were smiling like fools as the moved about the hall, Regina leading. The brunette picked up the blonde by her waist and spun her around in the air before setting her down again then dipping her over her knee, as Emma did her earlier tonight, at the end of the song. Bringing her up again, both women were in very close proximity to the other and their heartbeats and breaths grew erratic. A soft chuckle escaped Emma's lips before capturing the red, full lips before her. Regina slid her hands up Emma's sides, over her breasts and into blonde curls. Emma slipped her tongue over the brunette's lips, eliciting a small moan from the older woman. The kiss started to stray over a pale neck, leaving red kiss marks on the flesh. A nip at the pulse point brought a purr to Emma's lips but she held it in. It came out when Regina latched to her neck and began to suck where the neck met the shoulder. Regina enjoyed the heavenly sound and trailed her tongue up the hollow of her lover's neck and behind her ear.

"My room. Now," The blonde demanded which the magic woman agreed to. The two practically ran to the room and barely got in when Regina started to kiss Emma again. Hands went immediately to the blonde's cream coloured dress, around to her bum, giving it a squeeze. Emma pushed her to the wood door and growled lowly.

"Make it soundproof. Now," she demanded. Regina did as she was told and no sound escaped the room. Pushing Emma off her, Regina had her hands on the blonde's shoulders, pushing her back to the large bed, in the process, unclothing her lover by magic. Emma didn't mind the magic because it gave her more of Regina to love. With a naked Emma on the bed, Regina teasingly removed her gown, leaving her thin shift on. Emma, growing very impatient, grabbed the thin waist of her lover and pulled her to the bed on top of her, locking her lips with hers.

Sunlight was peeking out between the curtains of the large room, shining over two entwined bodies with scarce covering over each equally naked form. The brunette stirred first and looked over at the blonde next to her. Kissing her shoulder, Regina slowly wakes Emma.

"Mmm… Mornin' beautiful," Emma sleepily mutters when her lover kisses her lips softly. A small hand goes to mussed blonde curls, untangling the knots. Regina pulls her future wife closer to her, their naked bodies together again. Giggles come from both women's lips as they realize how this was like their first kiss.

_Regina was talking very animatedly to Emma, her young girlfriend, wasn't listening as intently._

"_Emma, are you listening?" the brunette asked, slightly irritated. The blonde just looked blankly at her girlfriend._

"_You're so beautiful Gina," she whispered. "I love you," she continued, drawing closely to the woman on topic. Grabbing her hip, Emma pulled her closer, their noses brushing together and their labored breaths mingling. All Emma smelled was apples, Regina smelled cinnamon. Both liked the scent as they shakily drew ever closer, their lips mere centimeters apart._

"_E-Emma," Regina breathed, "don't move. I want to start this. I want to kiss you," she finished, realizing that while she talked her lips were brushing Emma's. Slowly almost teasingly, Regina kept talking about what she was originally speaking of._

"…_and then I was telling my mother about him. She still wanted me to marry him even after…" Regina stopped talking at the painful memory. Emma pulled back from her lover, seeing the hurt expression in her eyes._

"_Gina, look at me," she pleaded. Regina turned her gaze to the blonde, "Your mother is the foulest woman I'd ever heard of. I would hate to meet her if I had to," she finished, brushing her thumb over the soft, tan cheek._

"_I don't want you meeting her either my love. I would much rather meet yours, in a kinder perspective," Regina said with a laugh. A lighthearted chuckle escaped Emma's lips._

"_I'd rather you meet my mother properly than my father. He's less… approving shall I say. Mom is nicer and forgiving. She could handle you as my girlfriend and, maybe in the future, my wife?" She asked. Regina looked at Emma intensely, with curiosity and love. Cupping her cheek, the brunette drew the two together and pressed their lips together, moving in sync._

Emma chuckled at this memory and kissed the brunette's forehead.

"Gina, can I ask you something?" the blonde asked, rubbing Regina's shoulders, who mumbled yes.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" After some thought, a small smirk graced pink perfect lips.

"Yeah, I remember how you weren't listening to me talking," said Regina, feigning hurt while playfully pushing Emma. "But, I also remember how scared we were, and how that fear turned to confidence in the first graze of our lips. All uncertainty abandoned us and left us with confidence and love," she added dramatically.

"Babe, you should be a poet or a writer. Everyone would love your work. From the poems I'd read, it's all about betrayal, pain, heartbreak, and finding yourself again. Everything that had happened to you is now your power," Emma said, pecking her fiancée's lips, "and it made me know what makes you sensitive. Most of all, it tells me what or who you love."

"The only one I'd ever loved, is you my dear, sweet princess. My saviour and knight in shining armour; my kind, loving, supportive Emma." Regina smiled fondly at the young woman, wrapping her arm around her waist tighter making their cuddling more intimate and meaningful for Regina. Emma knew how Regina constantly needed contact to help her know that what she has isn't a fantasy.

"Regina, I couldn't love anyone more than I love you right now," Emma said, brushing soft dark hair from the perfect face of her lover. "No one could replace you in my heart but you. The only other person I'd love this much would be our child." Regina's eyes filled with total love at how boldly Emma notioned of them having a family. A single tear fell from her eye as she kissed the blonde softly, lovingly, and passionately. Emma knew this was a rarity from this stoic woman, nothing made her emotional openly like this. She hugged her future queen tightly to her and just spent the morning in that embrace, and slowly slipping into sleep again.

Regina woke in her normal silk sheets and turned over to look for her fiancée, only to find her missing. Regina started to panic at this realization. Where is her beloved? Running out the door after clothing herself, she saw something horrifying: a strange world where there were no horse-carriages, no royal palaces, nothing but buildings. Stumbling back at the overwhelming emotions, she saw the blonde. Regina struggled to regain herself as she ran to Emma to wrap her love in a tight hug.

"What do _you_ want Madame Mayor?" Emma said bitterly, seeing the brunette coming to her. Hurt flashed in the regal dark eyes of Regina as she saw no recognition, no love, nothing in the emerald eyes she once loved. Emma's eyes narrowed and she walked away to a small diner at the corner. Emerging from the diner to greet Emma was Red Lucas. Regina walked away for she couldn't take any more of this retched reality. Returning to the large, white mansion that was hers, Regina sat on a leather couch and rubbed her temples, letting tears fall.

"Emma…" she sobbed. "Why don't you remember me? Why don't you remember us?" Behind her tears, Regina played at the ring on her third finger, The ring Emma gave her for their engagement.


	2. Coping With Pain

Coping With Dread

Regina only emerged her home to see to her mayoral duties and get food from Granny's Diner. What everyone didn't know was the pain she felt daily, seeing Emma not in her arms, with hatred etched in her beautiful eyes. One day while sitting in her office, there was an unannounced guest. Emma burst in the door and walked right to the desk. It took everything Regina had to stay seated behind her desk when she saw the beautiful blonde approach her.

"Miss Swan. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Regina greeted cordially, trying to add some malice but failing. A small smile crossed the brunette's lips as she imagined the past and how crassly Emma would answer.

"Well, _Madame_ Mayor, the sheriff's department could use more funds for-"

"Dear, I must stop you there. If you want something like money, you need to-"

"I'm _**NOT**_ finished!" Emma cried out, taking Regina aback. Realizing her harshness, Emma ran her hand through her blonde hair, continuing her statement "I needed an excuse to come here anyway. It was becoming stressful. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that… I don't know why but I just had an urge to-"

"Say no more Emma," Regina interrupted, rising from her seat, walking to the blonde and standing next to her. "I understand it."

Emma looked puzzled at her noting her kindness and not her normal aggressive behaviour. Emma's heart started to pound as she looked at the Mayor, noticing how beautiful she is. Regina took her silence as her trying to remember the past.

"Do you remember baby?" she whispered to Emma. "Do you remember us?" she asked again, reaching for the pale hand.

"What the hell Regina?! What did you call me?!" the blonde shrieked at her, realizing why Regina was acting this way. "Was there ever an _us_ Regina? Or was it just you trying to take Henry from me?" Emma continued. "Now I know that you're fucking crazy!" she added, storming out of the room and slamming the door closed behind her. Regina fell to her knees when the door closed, and tears fell freely from her eyes, ruining her makeup.

"I thought you remembered my dear…" she mumbled uselessly to the Emma no longer in her office.

The day dragged on for both women, still lingering on the encounter at the office. Emma was tapping her pen in thought at Regina's words.

"What should I remember?" she asked herself over and over. As Emma kept thinking she fell asleep.

_A red-lipped smile is flashed at me as I approach the woman who I'd identified as royalty. I curtsied to her as she did me. _

"_Good evening milady," I greeted cordially, taking her hand and kissing the back._

"_Good evening princess Emma. I'm Queen Regina," the dark woman responded before parting ways with the young woman. There was much milling about for myself. Mostly it was men and boys wanting to dance with me, being the princess and all. I'm only 13 for crying out loud! When I went to a chair to sit after standing for a very long time, a hand was stretched to me, a hand with long nails. I looked up and saw Queen Regina offering her hand to dance. I smiled and took the offer wholeheartedly. Sweeping me to the centre of the ballroom, Regina spun me around before putting her hand on my waist. I was still smiling when I placed my hand on the dark queen's shoulder and took Regina's hand. All of her movements were smooth and deliberate. I looked at her and saw a wide grin on her face as she danced with me. Slowly, she was pulling me close and I was able to lay my head on her chest. I felt more comfortable with her than any of the other men I'd danced with, especially Neil. He was the worst dancer all night. Regina, on the contrary, was a beautiful dancer as well as a beautiful woman._

'_Regina, can I ask you something?' I asked her with my head on her shoulder._

'_Of course, love. What is it?'_

'_How old are you?'_

'_I'm actually fifteen believe it or not,' Regina laughed softly. 'How old are you my princess? Fourteen, fifteen?'_

'_Thirteen, actually. I'm almost fourteen though,' I corrected lightly. Regina gave me a light squeeze, wrapping both arms around my waist. In turn I had my arms around her neck, a very intimate gesture that my parents disagreed to but I didn't care. I was enjoying myself. Regina pulled back lightly to look into my eyes with everything swimming in hers. My smile slowly softened as our gazes held still. My hand went to her cheek and I slowly pulled her close. She didn't resist, but urged me on to this._

Emma woke up suddenly rubbing her head, trying to process what she had just dreamed. She didn't like the mayor, but she didn't hate her either. Was this the past she saw?

"Holy shit. The fuck was that dream?" She asked the universe, leaning back in her chair and propping her feet on the desk.

"What dream?" someone asked suddenly, scaring the blonde sending her on her back. After recovering from the fall, Emma saw that it was Ruby; her best friend.

"It was a creepy as fuck dream about me and the mayor. It was all medieval-y and shit Rubes. I'm just gonna go home. I need to think."

"And drink some whiskey?" Ruby asked expectantly.

"No whiskey tonight. I have a feeling about tomorrow that I may like," Emma responded distant to the fact of her dejected nature of the response. Pulling on her red leather jacket, Emma exited the office with her thoughts still swimming on the beautiful mayor and her bizarre dream about her and Regina. _Was it a past life? We're we in love?_ She asked herself over and over. Coming to her senses, Emma scoffed at the notion.

"No fucking way I was ever in love with her. She's too bitchy for my taste," Emma muttered. What the blonde didn't know was that Regina was a little behind her going to her Benz to head home. Upon hearing what Emma said, it felt like a stake was driven in her heart. Regina was hurt deeply by this statement.

"You were in love with me my love…" Regina whispered painfully and tearfully before entering her car and breaking down. She had her arms over the steering wheel and her head on her arms sobbing. Her breaths came in ragged, short succession as she continued crying. No one had ever affected her like this; no one made her this emotional except Emma. After what seemed like hours to Regina, her sobbing subsided and she drove home even though it was darkening. Her and Emma loved this time of day, when the sky was orange, pink, and the clouds were purple-blue. On impulse, she pulled over and climbed onto the hood of her car, staring at the sky as the sun set, picturing that Emma was right next to her, holding her hand.

"I didn't know you liked sunsets Regina," the mentioned blonde said, startling the woman on the car.

"I do, it reminds me of what used to be," Regina said fondly with a smile as she remembered all the times she and her snuck out to watch the sunset together.

"A past lover I'm guessing?" Emma guessed. "I'm not sure why but I just love sunsets. They're so beautiful and I get reminded of something. I'm… just not sure what I'm reminded of. All I can say is that it makes me happy inside," Emma continued.

"I know what you mean. I'm reminded of when we used to sneak away and watch this together. I loved when we had these stolen moments of just me and y- them," Regina finished sadly, remembering she can't talk about when her and Emma were together directly to Emma.

"Regina," Emma said while gesturing to the car, asking permission to climb up. Regina nodded and the blonde climbed up with her, lying next to the brunette and propping herself up on her elbow. "What were they like, the person you're reminded of with sunsets? It's fine if you don't wanna talk about them," the blonde finished. A fond smile played at Regina's lips. _**She's still the same Emma I fell in love with all that time ago…**_

"Well, they were kind, sweet, and everything I loved. I was about to marry them too," Regina said while playing with the ring on her finger. The motion didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"What happened to them Regina?" Emma asked cautiously. Regina drew in a deep breath before continuing.

"We were ripped apart from each other," she said gravely, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I never will forget the kindness y- they showed me every day by holding me, hugging me, and loving me…" Regina trailed off. Emma saw the pain in Regina's eyes as the woman spoke of her past.

"You were really in love with them, weren't you?"

"I'd never loved anyone as much as I loved them. No one would I ever love like that except for a child we had together," Regina said, quoting the blonde one night when they were together.

Emma's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the words, but just vaguely though. Her eyes scanned Regina's face, to see if she were lying. No one would say that unless they were truly in love. Her investigation was halted as she saw the brunette look at her.

"Miss Swan, can I ask you something?" Regina said quietly. Emma nodded to her gently.

"Will you… uhm… will you hold me?" She asked tentatively, fearing Emma may run away. Instead of running, Emma nodded and put out her arms for the brunette to snuggle in. A smile was on both women's faces as they lay there together, long after the sun had set and the stars started dancing above them. Soon, both of them drifted to sleep in the other's embrace which was far too comfortable to break.

"_I love you 'Gina," Emma said quietly when the brunette started to fall asleep in her arms._

"_I love you too Emma," Regina mumbled while snuggling closer to the blonde's body. Emma smiled at the young woman but curled herself around her too and kissed her temple. Regina pulled her head back a bit to look at Emma it seemed but instead, she placed a chaste but loving kiss on the blonde's lips…_

Emma woke up to a strange sensation on her lips. She peeked an eye open and saw Regina was dreaming but was kissing the blonde. Emma was blushing brightly but she didn't pull away. Instead she held herself still and closed her eyes again. As Emma started to lose consciousness, Regina was still awake. She was surprised that Emma was kissing her, not only that but she didn't withdraw. An evil thought crossed the woman's mind as she tried to make the kiss a little less than chaste by slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth. To her surprise, Emma responded quickly. When Regina moved to create the more intimate mood that she missed with Emma, the blonde woke fully and pushing the brunette away.

"That's too far Regina!" she said firmly before walking away to the apartment shared with Mary Margaret. Regina curled up into herself, scolding her idiocy.

"But you started it Emma…" she whispered while curling into a ball on the roof of her car, falling into a tearful sleep.

Regina woke to the sounds of birds singing and squirrels chirping to each other. Upon looking about, Regina saw that she was still in the woods where she and Emma had their moment alone. Looking back at it, the mayor saw that she took advantage of the blonde in her drowsy state. _**Maybe she was dreaming about someone she really loved if she responded like that… **_Regina thought bitterly. Despite her somewhat bitter comment, Regina still had hope that Emma would remember what they had soon. It's been years since the curse was enacted and Regina regrets ever doing it. She only wanted to hurt Snow, not Emma. Every night, she dreamed of their last night together before she started the curse the next day. She used her father's heart because she didn't want to kill Emma and she loved her father slightly more than Emma but only because he was her father.

"I still love her… I want her back," Regina whispered to herself, thinking she was alone.

"So, it's a she you miss Madame Mayor," came the voice of Emma, startling the already worried woman on the car. Regina hid her face between her hands and nodded slowly, fighting her tears as she kept remembering everything she's missing with Emma.

"I kinda figured it," Emma chided, walking to the car and sitting on the hood. "A woman can make you feel more than you thought possible, am I right?" she chuckled, trying to make the upset woman at least chuckle. A small breath that was similar to a laugh escaped the stoic mayor as she agreed with Emma. The blonde took pity on the broken brunette and crawled next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It's a companionable side hug to Emma but to Regina, it meant more. It meant she's growing close to the blonde. In response, Regina put her arms around the sheriff and buried her face in her chest.

"Can we stay here like this?" Regina asked after a while, growing very comfortable in this position and cuddling closer.

"Sorry we can't. We have work 'Gina," Emma said with a smile, enjoying how cut the mayor is acting. After giving her once last squeeze, Emma slid down the car and held a hand out to help Regina down from the car.

"I don't wanna," Regina pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Emma chuckled but grabbed Regina's legs and pulled her off the car.

"As much as I would _love_ to argue with you, I have some work to attend to, as do you Madame Mayor. So stop being stubborn and go home, get changed, and go to work. Okay?" Emma said softly as she did with Henry when he was tired. Regina gave in with a disappointed nod, climbing into the car and driving home but not going to work. She retreated up the stairs to her vast and lonely bedroom where she spent many a night dreaming of what used to be.

_**Maybe she's starting to remember? You can only hope Mills… **_Regina thought. Regina stripped herself of her clothes from the night before and crawled into her bed and fell asleep dreamlessly. Only to be rudely awakened by a loud noise from downstairs. After it was repeated several times, she recognized it as the doorbell. On autopilot, Regina walked downstairs, wrapping her fluffy white robe around herself to answer the door. When she opened it she saw a rather frazzled blonde Sheriff Swan.

"What can I do you for Miss Swan?" She asked as regally as possible despite her tired nature. Emma's eyes narrowed at the woman as she answered.

"What the hell was with you last night? You were so… cuddly and soft. You aren't like that except with Henry… Why me last night?" Emma asked, rushing the words and embarrassed that she was asking the woman about this. A small smile started to play on Regina's lips.

"You were there and you were being nice Miss Swan. I thought you would stay with me, which was proven," the brunette said with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm not talking about the cuddling. I do that with my friends anyway. I'm talking about… the kiss," Emma finished with a hushed tone.

"Well, my dear you started the kiss, not me. The more passionate aspect though was me I will admit. The chaste kiss was all you dearie," Regina said with a smirk. Emma blushed and turned her head away from the powerful woman.

"Whatever," Emma said dismissively, "I'm going home. Thanks for nothing," she added then walking away, leaving the brunette alone yet again. Regina let out a deep breath, pursing her lips while closing the door with a soft click and falling to the floor against the oak wood.

"Another day gone… still no Emma in my arms all the time," Regina said with a forlorn tone. Gathering herself, the Evil Queen stood up and walked upstairs to the bathroom. In a hidden cabinet, she had many sharp utensils, all for protection but right now they had a different purpose. Regina paused a second to remember that she left the door open just for Emma to come back and save her. Regina was becoming more desperate for Emma's company that she resorted to this now. Mostly it was a buildup of denial and pain as well as extreme sadness. She opened the secret compartment and withdrew and shiny, silver blade from the depths. Taking a deep, ragged breath Regina took the point of the blade to her wrist. First she dragged it across her skin, small beads of crimson appeared, but it didn't hurt. She moved the blade a little more up her forearm, and placed the blade to her arm again. Pushing hard against it, she pulled it across and cried out at the pain. It was a loud cry but she thought no loud enough, and emotionally it wasn't enough. She went to a new portion of unharmed skin and applied more pressure to the knife. She didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs as she cried out a bit louder now. Hands grabbed at the armed right hand and forced Regina to let go. The brunette started sobbing as she saw all the blood on her arm and the floor. She fell into a strong body and cried into her.

"Shh… It's okay Regina. Shh it's alright. I'm here," Emma whispered to the broken woman, hugging her close.

"E-Emma? Wh-why are you here?" Regina asked genuinely surprised and hiding deeper in the blonde's chest.

"I heard you scream. I thought someone was hurting you… Why'd you do this Regina?" Emma asked sadly.

"My past haunts me Emma… I wanted to escape it…"

"What about your past is haunting? It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it though. I understand, just let me get you to Doctor Wale first. He'll fix ya up," Emma said with a smile while wrapping a clean towel around the injured left arm. "Now, hold that against your chest like… that," Emma said while positioning the brunette's arm against her breasts. "Now, put your right arm around my neck and I'll pick you up, okay?" she asked. Regina nodded while doing as she was told.

True to her word, Emma took the injured mayor to the hospital and got her fixed up. All the while Regina looked at Emma like a lost puppy. A small smile crossed Emma's face as she reached over and took Regina's hand.

"It's fine Regina, I told Dr. Wale to keep this quiet and between all of us, and I told him that I'll stay with you for your 48 hour watch. I don't mind staying with you," Emma explained to the woman softly and kindly. You'll be safe," Emma added, squeezing Regina's small, soft hand.


	3. Ever After?

Ever After?

Emma insisted on driving instead of Regina, for she feared of what she might do if she was driving. Reluctantly, Regina let the blonde drive her baby to the mansion. When they pulled into the drive, Regina attempted conversation.

"Emma, why did you agree to stay with me?" She asked.

"Not sure, I just didn't want a repeat of this for sure, but I'm not sure why I offered to take you home and watch you. I guess I'm just being protective is all," Emma shrugged. Regina smiled at this for she knew it was Emma's old habits leaking through.

"I suppose so Emma. Just protective," she replied, with the grin still there. Emma cut her eyes over to see the brunette smiling for some reason.

"Why're you smiling Regina? Did I say something to amuse you?" Emma asked, very surprised at this childlike behaviour.

"I'm just reminded of the past is all. I remember when she would protect me all the time and never leave my side especially when I was hurting. You remind me a lot of her," _**Even though you are her Emma. Why can't you see it?! **_Regina thought sadly. Emma laughed lightly at the statement.

"Maybe I am her," she said saucily with a wink.

"Heh, maybe," Regina replied flatly, knowing that it was true. Emma noticed the tone the woman gave her but played it off, thinking it was her dwelling on the past.

"Well, whoever she was, she is missing an amazing woman," Emma said kindly, rubbing Regina's shoulder. Regina looked to the blonde and smiled. _**She's only trying to be friends Regina. She doesn't want the past… accept her friendship first, then her love.**_ Regina thought, calming herself. Regina forced a smile and exited the car, heading to the door.

"Regina, wait," Emma called after her. The Queen turned back to see Emma jogging to her. "What I said, I'm sorry. I didn't know it would hurt you so much. I just wanna be nice to you. I wanna be friends, alright? I don't want our malice to affect us anymore," Emma said truthfully and lovingly. Regina looked at the sheriff with nothing but love. These were words she'd heard before. Not thinking, Regina grabbed the blonde in a tight embrace and kissed her on the lips.

Surprised, Emma pushed Regina off of her, trying to regain herself and wrap her head around this before collapsing on the ground in a swirl of emotions and memories.


	4. What's My Line?

What's My Line?

_A small baby, born into royalty was wrapped in a white blanket with purple edging and an embroidered name on it only moments after she was born. _

"_Emma Swan Louise Carol Charming," cooed a woman with long, thick black hair and a fair face. The baby gurgled back at her, trying to grab at the hair of her mother. The baby was passed to a tall man, her father, who was holding his daughter with such gentleness and care, you would've never thought he was a runaway and fought a dragon and many other foul beasts._

_ Time was blurring as the baby grew up into a child. As a child, she met a girl, two years older than her, only briefly though. Their parents pulled them apart before they played together though._

"_Mommy, why can't I play wit dat nice girl," four year old Emma asked._

"_Well Emma sweetie, she comes from a family we don't like; The Mills," her young mother replied._

_ Time flew again to when the toddler was a young teen at her first ball. She ran into a young woman whom she vaguely recognized. They chatted for a bit, as well as exchanging names before parting ways, only to meet again, with the woman asking her hand to dance. During that dance, they grew closer and they were dancing pressed against each other. Moments later Emma had an urge and pulled her head back to kiss Regina, whom showed no resistance. As soon as their lips met, it was electric, and both were curious for more. Before they could have more of each other, Emma was pulled from Regina's embrace by her mother, who pulled her into the hall._

_**~~SLAP!~~ **__"What the hell are you doing Emma?! She's a Mills!"_

_Emma cradled her hurt cheek as she responded heatedly to her mother. "Mother, maybe she isn't as bad as her horrific mother! I like Regina, she's nice to me! Sure as hell more likely to marry me than any of the other men here. I'm only THIRTEEN mom! I can't choose who I wanna marry now!" Emma cried at her mother before storming off to her room. The teen flung herself on her bed in the most unladylike of manners._

"_Wow, I thought my mother was overbearing. Queen Snow isn't as sweet as she appears is she?" someone asked. Emma shot bolt upright to see the diminishing purple smoke and glimmering purple eyes. As the person drew closer, Emma saw that it was Regina. Emma jumped up from the bed and flung her arms around the brunette, snuggling into her chest._

"_She's so mean Gina… She doesn't want me anywhere near you because our families are enemies. I shouldn't talk about mean though. Your mother has a reputation that makes my mother seem like an angel apparently," Emma said, pulling back from the brunette and holding her hands between them._

"_Yeah, my mother is wretched… she uses her magic against me daily and trains me in the dark magic. When I go against her, she punishes me harshly…" Regina trailed off. Emma pulled her to the bed behind them and sat down. The blonde wrapped her arms around the dark brunette's waist and held her like this. Eventually, Regina curled into Emma, submitting the comfort. The two eventually laid in the bad and fell asleep, cuddling each other. Neither one had nightmares, only sweet dreams. When they woke up, they were facing each other. Emma was first to rise from her slumber to see how the sunlight framed Regina's beautiful form. _She looks like an angel asleep_ Emma thought looking at her bed mate. Softly brushing dark hair from the older teen's face, Emma acted like Regina was a precious gem that would shatter. The blonde laid her hand on the brunette's cheek and fell back asleep with Regina under her hand._

"_Emma, dear, it's time to wake up," Emma's mother called from in her room. Emma covered her ears at the sudden loud noise and turned to snuggle into Regina, only to see she's not there anymore. The blonde woke quickly and saw a small flower and a note where Regina had slept._

'I'm so sorry I had to leave, love. I didn't want either of our mothers worry for us. I wished I could stay but my mother wouldn't like it, and your mom would kick me out anyway seeming she's so hateful. Meet me again in the woods. I will have a surprise waiting for you.

Regina the Dark Queen

P.S- The flower is a Swan Lily._' Regina wrote. A smile was on Emma's lips as she read it over and over again, taking in all of Regina's script; the loops and swirls and how she wrote it carefully, just for Emma. Carefully, she folded it and tucked it away in a compartment in a small drawer in her bedside desk. As for the lily, Emma placed it on the desk for all to see. She was proud of what Regina gave her and she kept the date in the woods._

"_Emma!" Regina cried out, surprised the princess still came. Emma ran to her and wrapped her in a big hug and squeezed tight, just to be sure it was her. Regina laughed and kissed the top of the princess's head. "I'm real dear. I'm really here," Regina whispered in her ear._

"_I had to be sure 'Gina. I didn't wanna be fooled by magic," Emma stated while letting go of the queen._

"_Magic like," Regina started while moving her hands in a quick flourish, "this?" she finished, presenting a bouquet of lilies. Emma gasped and took the bouquet looking at it with awe. _

"_It's beautiful Regina. You can do magic?" Emma said, still bewildered. The brunette smiled and nodded, cupping Emma's cheek. _

"_Yes, I can do magic, but I can also do bad things with my magic. My mother forced me to learn the Dark Arts. I didn't want to but she made me, but let me say one thing," Regina said, pulling the blonde closer. "I wouldn't ever use it to hurt you. I care too much for you," she finished truthfully, kissing her lips softly._

"_I'm only thirteen Regina. We can't be in a relationship yet. We have to wait until I'm fifteen, but it would still be a secret. No one can find out we see each other, alright?" Emma said seriously. Regina nodded and rested her forehead on the princess's._

"_I promise not to tell anyone about us, I want to keep you for as long as I can," the young queen vowed._

_Time started blurring again, showing the budding relationship of the queen and the princess. Both grew beautiful and strong with time and they fell more in love with each other. When there was a large ball, the blurring stopped, and showed the two women standing in front of the queen and king professing their love for each other._

"_I love Regina, and I won't be queen without her by my side," Emma said firmly, walking out of the ballroom. The pair was in hysterics laughing at the expressions on  
__the faces of the king and queen. The two heard a song they could dance to and danced together in the hallway, only for it to end in Emma's bedroom.__  
_

* * *

"Our last day," Emma whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Emma? Baby?" Regina asked the blonde, caressing her face and brushing her thumb across her cheek. Emma's eyes fluttered open and the queen saw the recognition instantly in those emerald eyes.

"Hey babe, why the long face?" Emma said with a teasing tone, pushing herself up to sit on her legs. "I'm sorry about not remembering about us," she said with a hanging head. Regina smirked and took Emma's chin between her index finger and thumb and gently pulled her head up.

"Sweetie, I never lost hope in you. I knew you would remember, because you are Emma Swan Louise Charming, and you will always be my princess, even if you are queen. I love you," Regina said before kissing Emma deeply and passionately.

"Mmmm I missed you're kisses 'Gina," she muttered against her lips before snuggling in the crook of Regina's neck, "and how you smell up close."

"But you were close to me before though," Regina chuckled.

"Not like this though. I wasn't able to cuddle you though. Consciously though," Emma finished before looking at the ground. "Every time I fell asleep, I dreamed of the past, when I was the princess and you the young queen everyone feared." Regina smiled as she remembered those days, when they were happy and free to do whatever.

"I remember you mumbling in your sleep, mumbling my name, saying 'My Queen". It was cute," Regina whispered. "That was then though, now I can hold you in my arms," she continued, kissing Emma's cheek, "share my bed with you," she kissed her nose, "and make love to you every night if I want," she finished kissing the pink lips. "I love you so much Emma. I really wouldn't use my magic to hurt you."

"I know Regina. This was an accident. I love you too, more than you would ever know."

"I have a pretty good idea of how much you do. Now, about the marriage thing, I thin-"

"Regina, I need to propose to you again. I wanna fall in love all over again with you. I want the moment I propose to be public, personal, and magical," Emma said. Regina smiled and readily agreed, handing the beautiful emerald ring back to the blonde.

"Sweep me off my feet, princess," she said with a wink.


End file.
